


New Year's

by beifonglover (bfl), randomlygeeky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Kiss, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlygeeky/pseuds/randomlygeeky
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Alex really wants to kiss Maggie at midnight, but wants to tell Kara about the relationship first.





	

It wasn’t like Alex didn’t want to tell Kara about the change in her relationship with Maggie. There just was never the right time! She and Maggie hadn’t even had time for a proper date, with the recent uptake in crimes right before the holiday season. Then the sisters visited Eliza for the holidays, and they hadn’t had any time to themselves for a good sister talk. 

Now it’s New Year’s Eve, and midnight is rapidly approaching, and Alex really just wants to kiss her... girlfriend? (They really needed some downtime for that date, and a good conversation about their relationship). But she still hadn’t told Kara, and she really did not need Kara to find out at her own party when she kisses Maggie at midnight. She’s about ready to push her way through the crowd of Kara’s admirers when Maggie sidles up to her side with an extra drink in hand.

“Hey Danvers, looks like you’re a little thirsty.” She grins as she hands Alex some of whatever punch thing Kara and Winn made.

“Thanks. Can you believe all those people mooning around my sister?! They can at least try and be subtle about it.”

“Hey, can you blame them? You’re sister is cute!” Maggie laughs looking over at Kara giggling at something one of the group said. 

“Oh really?!” Alex attempts to glare at Maggie and fails miserably.

“Don’t ‘oh really’ me! You know I prefer the older of the Danvers sisters!” She smirks bumping Alex’s shoulder with her own. Alex can only grin and look down into her cup, definitely not blushing.

“I haven’t had the chance to tell Kara yet. About us. And I kinda really want to kiss you at midnight, but don’t want to surprise her with it, and yet I can’t seem to get her alone!” She glares at the group surrounding her sister.

“Well, it looks like she’s making a run to the kitchen for more champagne. Hurry up! You’ve got, oh about 30 seconds!”

“What?!” Alex frantically glances at her watch then runs after Kara with Maggie laughing and following behind.

“Kara! Hey! Wait! I need to tell you something real quick!” She grabs her sister’s arm and turns her around just before the kitchen. “Maggie and I are dating!”

“What?! Finally! Eeeeeee!!!!” Kara’s excitement ends up getting drowned out by the rest of the party counting down.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!’

Maggie grabs the front of Alex’s sweater and pulls her down for a kiss, and everything drowns in the background. She doesn’t notice the grin Vasquez shoots her before kissing her wife and clinking glasses with the superfriends, or the awkward hugs with James and Winn and Mon-El. She doesn't even notice a certain Lucy Lane emerge from the kitchen and grab her sister, pulling her down for a kiss. All Alex notices is one of Maggie’s hands grabbing her sweater, the other in her hair, and Maggie’s lips on her own. 

Just a few months ago, Alex wasn’t sure where she’d end this year, but in this moment, she couldn't be happier exactly where she was.


End file.
